1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watercraft designs and more particularly to a tri-hull power boat having specially-designed sponsons for top performance and a comfortable ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat designs vary considerably depending upon the specific use for which the boat is planned. Displacement vessels move through the water comfortably but slowly, while planing vessels rise and ride on top of the water when power is applied but the ride can be jarring as the boat contacts the surface of the water. Monohull vee-bottom boats are strong and can displace water to the sides but do not have the smooth ride of a surface piercing design and are slowed by the amount of wetted surface. Multi-hull designs are also popular with the surface piercing and wider stance offering greater comfort and stability but are of limited use in rough water because of the tendency to. “bottom out,” i.e., when coming down hard on the surface of the water at speed caused by the surface hitting that portion of the hull that joins the sponsons together. Tunnel boats are designed to trap a cushion of air beneath the hull to reduce drag but also suffer in rough water and can bottom out. Other boats have been designed to ride on foils or skis, typically attached to the vessel by struts which are subject to damage from impact or mechanical failure.